Toy Foxy , the Mangle
by foxiso
Summary: Toy Foxy a.k.a the Mangle discovers another part of the human being he never knew before and think about it but he still acts as himself, it's not a romance


how dare they, torn me apart like this, those...children, I hate them, one of them is just near my head if only I could just blow his skull with my... he dared to rip my eye off... all I can do is watching them destroying me piece by piece and suffering in silence, but they don't care, humans don't care at all, they don't deserve the "joy of creation", all things humans create are to be destroyed, they don't care, I'm just a sideshow entertainement for their offsprings,they won't give me a chance to proof my worth, I'm more than that, but they don't care, they are selfish, they all deserve to die,yes *giggling evily* all of them with their brats.

"HEY YOU KIDS CALM DOWN NOW, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO APPROACH IT, NOW SIT DOWN"

it's the day guardian, geesh her voice just scared them, some hide behind their parents while others started to cry, ah finaly we've heard my prayers, I'll be away from those monsters, wait the guardian is carrying me and some of my ripped parts, she just placed me on her shoulder, but normally she has a phoby of animatronics (that they're turned on or out) well as I heard by the restaurant owner once

" hey I don't know what your problem is madame, but those are just little children, and now you ruined their day by making them cry" said an upset parent

"yeah maybe, but you should teach them the rules around here, like "don't touch the animatronics"" the day guard answered

"and re rrrr remember children ddo respect my friends and IIIIIII,kee enou keepkeepkeepenoukee keep enough ddistance, andandandand no flash liiiiiiigfffrrrrrrrsssshhh" I said in my gentle robotic clown voice before well it broke, just to push on the fact that she was right but when I spoke the guard jolted, as I told you she's deadly scared of us,

with that she left the kid's cove, the parent and the brats while carrying me, as I passed the different rooms I saw the other ones, children liked them, they didn't jump on stage to rip them off oh I envy them but I knew that they felt the exact same way about the children, they hated them for being their entertainment and singing and dancing stupid songs and dances and playing, Bonnie saw me being dragued to the" behinds of the scenes" so for once I guessed he envied me

"ouf, you're kind of heavy*giggling nervously* I guess that you should go on a diet" she joked to try to calm down for carrying me, finally we arrived in the storage room, she didn't feel really well in this room I can tell she tighten her grip on me and with our older versions who've been shut down for good it didn't helped either, she put me on a table with an endoskeleton sitting next to me well if I can decribe myself sitting since I'm in bad shape meanwhile the day guard looked if she could repair me verry quickly if only she knew how to repair animatronics and if only she knew that I didn't wanted to be back there again "sometimes I'm disappointed by ourselves" she confessed to me I blinked of my eye "believe it or not since the creation of the word "robot" we predestined you to be our slaves" she said as she also mentioned that it was in the name that was created in 1920 by Karel Capek, yes she learned it in her university, that's why she wanted a job,"so this is what will only be considerate as" I said as I realized the truth, I shouldn't have spoken cause the guard soon looked at me with a surprised look on her face "what?" she exclaimed, "gregregregggggrrretings kids IIIIIIII'm Foxy FoFoxy FFFFFooooooooxy and welcwelcwelcome to the kikikdkikikid's cococove, ititiiiiiit's your secret pla sssseeecret pla seeeeeeecret pppplace where you cacacacan do eeeverythi eeeevery thing you wawawaaaaaaaaaantgggrrrrsssffffffccchhhhhh..." I said to hide the fact that I started to actually having a conversation with her, poor little creature I scared her with that, she even almost hit me with my arm that she picked to defend herself then she heard another noise coming from behind she turned qickly still using my arm as a weapon but then nothing she took a breath to calm down then she was looking back at me and continued to solve her problem "you may think I'm funny, I mean I tend to think that everyone and everything as a soul and I tend to defend everyone and everything...like you, even though I'm scared to death of you but..." she said to me "I don't understand how us humans can be so cruel yet we can be so kind and we make such wonderful things and then we destroy them I simply don't understand" she continued, this troubled my A.I, maybe some of them didn't deserve to die like her, maybe some of them were...different, after all I heard the human's world was so vast and different, and I'm only stuck here seeing those disgusting creatures everyday. then Golden Freddy was sitting there next to me replacing the endoskeleton, when the day guard got her head back up after having looking at my (if I can call it) chest she jolted to see Golden Fredd, she kept staring at him, her face was getting to close from him, then Golden Freddy jumped on her and skreetched to her and she screamed of terror as I saw Golden Freddy bitting her head while she was still alive, hearing her brain, her sull, her eyeballs, her flesh cracking under his jaws, she screamed in pain and agony, and finnally she laid dead under me, her head was a mess, it was only a big mash of flesh, mucus and blood, she was unreconizable, I watched her dead body, she was the only one I would have respected, too bad I can't mourn her, oh well I guess you can say that I'm not "human" for not having feelings


End file.
